A Whole New Adventure
by IceAngel 69
Summary: Draco and Harry are together, they are happy but with graduation aproaching it's time to make their relationship public. How will their friends and family take it? WARNING: SLASH and rated M for a reason.
1. Harry and Draco

I dont own any of the characters and I'm warning you now, this chapter does involve sex and slash and if you dont like it, well there is a very simple solution. Don't read it!

The classroom was silent except for the scratching of quills and rustling parchment. Professor McGonagall sat at her desk and was busy marking papers while the class took notes off the board. Harry had long since given up paying attention and was resting his head against the table, doing his best to ignore the angry looks Hermione was throwing him.

"Don't think I'm going to let you copy my notes later!" she hissed to him.

Harry rolled his eyes which earned him another disappointed look, but he couldn't really bring himself to care about the lecture he knew he'd be getting later; he was in too foul a mood to care. Today was his one year anniversary and instead of celebrating it with large amounts of sex, he was stuck in class bored out of his mind.

He had been planning to ditch classes but Hermione had been watching him like a hawk lately and he couldn't risk her following him. Sighing he propped his head on his hand and watched the boy he should have been spending his day with. Draco sat at the opposite side of the classroom, looking as equally bored as Harry was.

He was writing down what was on the board, but Harry could tell he wasn't really paying attention. He hadn't greased his hair back and it hung loosely around his face which made Harry smile. He loved Draco's hair when it was natural, he loved running his fingers through the soft platinum locks. Harry cocked his and began his favourite game. Draco watching.

Draco's skin was milky pale could blush oh so prettily when he was embarrassed. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of frosty blue, but according to Harry, the best bit of Draco was his lips. They were perfect, the perfect shade of pink, puffy and pouty. Harry swore inwardly when he cock gave a slight twitch. Fuck, getting a boner in the middle of class was not good.

Grunting, he dropped his head onto the desk. He was clicking his tongue quietly when he felt something hit him of the head. Looking up he saw a ball of rolled up parchment sitting on his desk.

"What the fuck?" he muttered, careful not to alert Hermione.

Picking it up, he looked over at Draco who hadn't moved a muscle. Harry frowned and unrolled the parchment slowly, not sure what to expect. When it was fully unravelled in front of him, he smiled softly as he instantly recognised Draco's handwriting.

Of everything I know and love and treasure,

It's you my love, who gives me perfect pleasure.

I love your way with me, your touch, your kiss.

To be with you is happiness and bliss.

Meet me tonight at eight in the room of requirement,

Love you xoxo

D

Harry smiled and looked up once more to see Draco looking at him with a small smirk. Harry blushed slightly and mouthed love you at Draco.

"What's that?" Hermione demanded and tried to snatch the note out of Harry's hand.

"Nothing." he said quickly, shoving the note into his pocket.

"What's your problem Harry?" Hermione frowned.

Harry was saved from answering by the end of class which was his last class of the day which meant he could easily avoid Hermione. Collecting his things he shoved them into his bag and headed out. He felt a hand drift over his ass and was about to yell when Draco walked past him with a wink.

"Cheeky bastard." He muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Ron asked, catching up to him.

"Mmmm? Oh, nothing."

"Come on, let's go and get something to eat." Ron said, grabbing Harry by the arm and pulling him along.

Harry laughed at Ron's enthusiasm and followed him, happy to get away from Hermione. Besides, he had to keep himself busy for another four hours until he was due to meet Draco.

**HARRY DRACO HARRY DRACO HARRY DRACO HARRY DRACO HARRY DRACO HARRY DRACO HARRY DRACO HARRY DRACO **

Harry was panting by the time he reached the room of requirement and had to pause for a moment to get his breath back. Opening the door, he gasped at the sight that greeted him. The room was full of dark blues and purples, a fire was the only source of light and the crackling flames sent shadows flittering through the room, highlighting the dinner table near the fire and Harry was glad he hadn't eaten anything at dinner.

"You're late."

Harry spun around and faced Draco smiling.

"I know, sorry. I had trouble dodging Hermione." Harry explained, walking over to Draco.

Reaching Draco, he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pulled him in close. Draco responded by wrapping his arms around Harry's thin waist.

"I missed you." Draco whispered.

"We saw each other today." Harry teased.

"Seeing is not nearly as satisfying as touching." Draco explained, stroking Harry's soft cheek.

Harry hummed and pushed his cheek into Draco's warm palm, enjoying the touch. Harry closed the distance between them and captured those pink, perfect lips in a kiss. Draco hummed at the sudden contact and kissed back passionately, pushing his body up against Harry's.

Harry groaned and probed Draco's mouth with his tongue, searching and mapping the soft, wet warmth. The kiss was electric, sending shockwaves through their bodies and joining them together. Draco was tempted to just push Harry against the wall and fuck him senseless but managed to control himself and pulled away from the kiss.

"Wait, wait!" he panted harshly as he held Harry at arms length.

"I don't want to wait!" Harry pouted.

"Dinner first. Then we can move on to...other activities." Draco promised, pushing Harry towards the dinner table.

"This looks amazing." Harry told him as the food came into view.

"I hope it tastes as good as it looks." Draco laughed, pulling out Harry's seat for him.

Harry grinned at the gentlemen like gesture and sat down. Draco moved to the other side of the table and sat down. Harry looked over at the roast pork and vegetables in front of him and felt his stomach growl in hunger. Draco pulled out a bottle of wine and poured Harry and himself a drink.

"Where did you get that?" Harry asked.

"I can get anything." Draco answered cryptically.

Harry shook his head but let it slide. He probably didn't want to know where it came from anyway.

"So, how was your day?" Draco asked casually, chewing on a piece of roast potato.

"I was bored out of my mind."

"Why?"

"Hermione hasn't let me out of her sight all day. All she does is talk about leaving school! How old we're all getting, what we're going to do for a living. The way she acts you'd think we were graduating tomorrow, not six months from now." Harry ranted good naturedly.

"Actually I wanted to talk about that." Draco admitted.

"hmmm?"

Harry was suddenly nervous. They had never discussed the future before, especially their future together. Hell, it had been a year since they'd started dating and no one knew about them. From the beginning Draco had been very secretive, and Harry hadn't wanted to push it.

"I'm moving out of the manor after graduation." Draco continued, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

"What does your dad have to say about that?"

"He's not happy, but I don't really care. In a few months he'll be too busy trying to keep himself out of Azkaban to worry about me."

"Why? What's he done now?"

"Nothing new. Ever since the downfall of our favourite dark wizard, all the people my father would usually

bribe to stay out of prison have all been arrested."

Harry snorted and took a drink of wine.

"Where will you live?" he asked.

"I found a nice house in the country. I used the inheritance I received when I turned seventeen and bought it."

"You bought a house?" Harry asked, shocked that Draco could announce that so casually like he had bought a new broom.

"Yes, it's beautiful. It has a large backyard and not too far from the city."

"It sounds lovely. But why buy a house and not a apartment? It sounds more like a family home."

Draco blushed and avoided eye contact.

"Well, I remember you telling me you dreamed of a house in the country and when I saw the house I realises how much you'd like it and kinda hoped I wouldn't be living alone."

Harry frowned for a moment as confusion swam through him before he understood.

"Draco? Are you asking me to move in with you?" Harry asked slowly, hope bubbling in his chest.

"Yes, is that….ok with you?" Draco asked, unsure of Harry's hesitant reaction.

"Yes Draco that's ok! And yes, I would love to live with you." Harry smiled, taking Draco's hand in his own and giving it a squeeze. "Does this mean we can tell people?"

Yes Harry, this means we can tell people. Although can we please keep it to a minimum? I don't really want this splashed across the Daily Prophet."

Harry laughed and nodded in agreement, he understood what Draco was talking about. He wanted to tell people desperately, but he also wanted their private life to remain private.

"Of course. I've had enough of my life being made public knowledge, I'd like to keep you to myself."

Draco grinned and they continued dinner in silence, just enjoying each others company. Draco was last to clean his plate and looked up to see Harry watching him.

"Are you ready for dessert?"

"Yes I am."

Harry quickly blocked Draco's way when he stood up. Moving forward, he grasped the back of Draco's neck and pulled their bodies close together.

"What about dessert?' Draco asked, knowing what Harry wanted but making no move to pull away.

"This is my dessert." Harry purred and began sucking on the soft expanse of Draco's exposed neck. "Mmmm….tasty."

Draco laughed, which rapidly turned into a moan when Harry started to pinch the skin of his neck with his teeth. Draco pushed Harry back and pushed him over the edge of the bed, enjoying Harry's yelp of surprise.

"Where did this be come from?" he asked, frowning as he tried to think how he had missed a king sized bed in the middle of the room.

"It's called magic." Draco teased.

Harry glared playfully and pushed himself upright so he was resting on his elbows. Draco jumped onto the bed with him and straddled Harry's waist, effectively pinning him to the bed. Harry leaned back and wiggled until he was comfortable, knowing from past experience that nothing kills the mood quicker then a cramp.

"Are you going to do something or just sit there staring at me?" Harry laughed, bucking his hips up in encouragement.

"Well I don't know. I'm quite comfortable like this, I don't think I want to move." Draco said, sitting back and crossing his legs so he was balancing dangerously on Harry's stomach. He played with the hem of Harry's shirt, teasing but not actually touching the skin.

Harry bit his lip to stop himself from whimpering, they played this game often and it wasn't a game he intended to lose. Draco smirked when he realised what Harry was doing and Draco was determined to have him begging. Softly, he began drifting his fingertips across the waistband and the soft skin of Harry's stomach. Harry's breathing hitched and the muscles in his stomach pulled tight as Draco tickled him and left a blazing trail of heat wherever his fingers went.

Draco was going to win the game and they both knew it, but Harry was determined not too go down without a fight. Draco was more experienced in sex then Harry and knew how to tease and push Harry to breaking point in a very short amount of time, whereas Harry was still trying to overcome his shyness at being naked and learning it was ok to touch. Draco was pushing Harry's t-shirt up slowly, taking his time to pay attention to every part of skin he could see and making Harry shiver in pleasure.

Harry lifted his arms up and allowed Draco to push the shirt over his head and throw it to one side. Draco took the moment to admire the toned body before him. No one really knew how much Quidditch had done for Harry's body unless they had the chance to see him naked, and if Draco had any say, he'd be the only one to know.

He was amazed at how pale Harry was, soft creamy white skin, the only bit of colour being the dark snails trail which disappeared under Harry's boxers and the two pink nipples standing slightly erect in excitement. Harry let out a whimper when Draco grazed his nails over his nipples, causing prickles of pleasure.

"Oh, you like that do you?" Draco teased.

"Bastard." Harry moaned as Draco did it again.

Draco uncrossed his legs and straddled Harry once more and leaning over him. Leaning down, he took one of Harry's nipples in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Harry gasped and his hands flew to Draco's hair, gripping tightly.

"Oh God! Don't stop!"

Draco winced at the pain of Harry pulling his hair, but didn't try to move away and continued sucking. When the normally soft bud was hard and erect, he pulled away and moved to the other. By the time Draco was finished with that one, Harry was moaning and whimpering, jerking his hips, desperate friction against his aching erection. Draco pulled back to admire his work.

"We should really get your nipples pierced." he said softly, flicking one of the hypersensitive nubs.

"Never going to happen." Harry grunted.

"Why not? You have such pretty nipples." Draco argued, pouting slightly.

Harry snorted and bucked his hips upwards, trying to bring Draco's attention back to giving him release.

"Oh yeah? Well you have a pretty cock, maybe you should get that pierced?"

"I'll make you a deal. You get your nipples pierced and I'll get my cock pierced." Draco smirked, backing Harry into a corner.

"Can we have this discussion another time? Maybe when I'm not rutting against your leg?" Harry growled.

"Of course darling." Draco smirked, leaning up and kissing Harry deeply.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pulled him closer, grinding their hips together. Draco was close to breaking, it had been too long since the last time they'd had sex and they were both too horny and desperate to wait much longer. Both knew that when they actually got to penetration, neither would last long. Harry pulled away panting and ran his hand through Draco's hair.

"You are way too over dressed." he managed to pant out.

Draco huffed a laugh and sat up to pull his shirt over his head and threw it on the ground next to Harry's. Harry dropped his hands and started to unbuckle Draco's belt, frowning when he couldn't get it off.

"Do you want some help?"

Harry glared at him and told him to shut up. After a small struggle, Harry managed to get the belt off.

"From now on, you are banned from wearing belts." Harry grumbled, pulling Draco back down.

"Ok, no more belts." Draco laughed.

Harry smiled and shifted Draco so he could take his own pants off while Draco finished removing his own. They did this in relative silence, exchanging quick kisses, until Draco paused when Harry removed his pants. Harry was not wearing any underwear.

"Shit Harry! Why aren't you wearing underwear?" Draco gasped, mouth suddenly going dry.

Harry had the decency to blush and shrugged.

"Didn't think there was any point. Figured I wouldn't be wearing them very long."

"You were right. Fuck, you have no idea how hot that is." Draco murmured, playing with the elastic of his own boxers.

He watched in fascination as Harry's cock bounced happily against his stomach, leaving behinds smears of pre-cum. Swiftly, he pulled down his own underwear and freed his throbbing erection which sprung up and bumped into Harry's, causing them both to gasp. Their twin need for release escalated to unbearable levels as their naked skin touched and set their bodies on fire.

"Come on Draco!" Harry whined and started rutting against Draco's thigh.

Draco chuckled which quickly turned into a moan. Pulling back he grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table. He could have prepared Harry with magic, but he preferred to do it the muggle way. It was more personal and he could judge how Harry was doing easier. Plus he didn't like the thought of sticking his wand up Harry's ass, that was how bad shit happened. Harry breathed deeper when he saw what Draco had in his hands and automatically spread his legs a litter wider.

Draco smirked and scooted back down the bed so he was sitting in between Harry's open legs. Popping the top of the lube, he covered his fingers generously. He always made sure to use more then was needed because Harry was always very tight. Each time they had sex, if Draco didn't know better he'd swear Harry was a virgin. Not that Draco was complaining, he liked the knowledge was his and only his, it just meant he had to take extra care when preparing Harry.

Slowly he circled Harry's puckered entrance with one lubed up finger. Harry stopped breathing and his body tensed, causing Draco to sigh sympathetically.

"Breath baby, come on." Draco coaxed, rubbing Harry's stomach soothingly.

Harry forced himself to keep breathing and tried to relax. He hated this part. It always hurt when Draco stretched him, no matter how relaxed he was or how much lube Draco used. Draco gently pushed a finger inside him and twisted it slowly, the first was always the easiest. Slowly he entered another finger and winced in sympathy when Harry whimpered in pain, but he didn't stop. It was always like this and as much as he hated causing Harry pain, but it was necessary and he knew Harry would be pissed off at him if he stopped now.

"Shit!" Harry gasped, breathing through the pain.

It was nearly twenty minutes before he was loose enough to add another finger. By that time, Harry's erection was gone and Draco's was quickly deflating. Leaning up Draco gave Harry a loving kiss and added another finger.

"Almost done baby, promise." Draco murmured.

Harry nodded and his body began to relax as his body accepted the invasion of Draco's fingers. The more Draco stretched him the, the less pain there was and pleasure was taking its place. Draco grinned when Harry started rocking against his fingers and watched as his erection returned full force. He bent his fingers slightly and rubbed against the spongy spot inside of Harry.

"Fuck!" Harry swore violently as pleasure engulfed him. "Do that again!"

"Demanding little thing." Draco murmured, rubbing against that spot once more.

He couldn't contain a smirk when Harry practically jumped off the bed but was shocked when came violently. Harry lay panting as Draco watched him in amazement. Blinking he realised that quite a large amount of cum was stuck to the side of his face. Harry looked at Draco and laughed when he saw what he'd done.

"I'm so sorry." He giggled.

Draco grimaced and wiped the cum off his face and wiped it of the sheet.

"Well that's never happened before." he muttered, still shocked.

In the year they'd been together, Harry had never cum from just fingers before. He was even more shocked when he realised how loose Harry was, looser then Draco had ever managed to get him.

"That's something we'll have to do again. You've really opened up." Draco told him as he pulled his fingers out.

"I don't think I have a problem with that." Harry chuckled, still dazed from his orgasm.

Draco smirked and coated his cock in the lube and lined it up with Harry's slicked entrance. Taking a deep breath he pushed down his arousal so he wouldn't cum too quickly and slowly pushed into Harry. He slid in easily and grunted loudly as Harry's warm, wet heat surrounded him and he had to force himself to stay still and wait until Harry was ready.

Harry's breathing hitched but frowned at the surprise lack of pain. This was the bit he loved. Draco inside him, filling him completely. He never felt as close to Draco as he did at the moment they joined together. He rolled his hips to signal to Draco that he was ready. Draco begun to thrust in and out, happy to see Harry's erection returning. His thrusts sped up and he wrapped a hand around Harry's cock and begun pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck!" he managed to grunt out, when Harry squeezed his muscles causing Draco to see stars.

"Faster!"

Draco lifted Harry's leg up so he could thrust at a better angle, hitting Harry's prostate every time. Harry lost the power of speech and all he could do was beg and plead for more, hoping Draco understood what he wanted through the garbled mess of words. Draco was very close but he refused to cum before Harry.

"Come on baby, cum for me."

"Oh god! Draco! So close, so close!" Harry panted, getting closer and closer to his second orgasm.

All it took was a few well placed thrusts to his prostate before he was cumming. Draco's head spun as Harry tightened around him and he followed Harry over the edge, emptying himself deep inside of Harry. Draco collapsed on top of him and lay panting, sticky with sweat and cum. Shifting slightly, he used what little energy he had left and buried his head in the crook of Harry's neck causing Harry to giggle as his hair tickled him.

"Do you want me to pull out? Draco asked, hoping Harry said no.

"Nah, I'm comfortable like this."

Draco smiled lazily and wiggled until he was comfortable, using Harry's shoulder as a pillow.

"I love you." he whispered into Harry's ear.

"I love you too."

"I can't wait until we live together, then we can do this every night."

"What makes you think you'll get sex every night?" Harry teased, yawning.

"Someone needs to sleep." Draco answered, ignoring Harry's teasing.

Harry hummed in response and closed his eyes, hugging Draco closer.

"Goodnight Draco." Harry whispered, kissing the top of his head.

"Goodnight baby."

Draco listened as Harry's breathing evened out and as tired as he was, he just lay there and enjoyed the moment of peace and quiet with the man he loved. He knew the trouble that was coming, he knew how people would react when their relationship went public, it was the reason he'd always been hesitant about telling people. But at that moment it was just him and Harry and no one else and he was determined to enjoy it while it lasted.

To be continued...

please review.


	2. Sirius

Here is the second chapter.I'm so sorry about how late it is, but with my last year of high school everything is really busy and i have so much homework. But from now on i will try harder to get the chapters written in a timely fashion. i know how irritaing it is when authors don't update for ages and once more I'm so sorry. But, please enjoy and my apologises for the lack of sex.

_****_

Harry paced his room at Grimmauld place nervously. His stomach was twisting into knots and he felt like he was going to throw up. His heart was thumbing at twice his normal rate and his mouth was as dry as sandpaper. For the first time since the Christmas holidays had started, it was just him and Sirius.

Harry knew today was the only chance he would get to tell Sirius about his relationship with Draco but that didn't make it any easier. All he wanted to do was hide away in a dark corner somewhere but he knew sooner or later it would come and he wanted Sirius to hear it first from him. Sighing, he faced the mirror in his room and began to practice how he was going to tell Sirius.

"Sirius, there's something we nee to talk about."

No, that wasn't it.

"Sirius, I'm seeing someone."

No.

"I'm gay!"

Probably shouldn't shout at him.

Harry growled in frustration and kicked his trunk, causing pain to explode through his foot.

"Shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he swore, jumping up and down until the pain receded.

"Are you okay?"

Harry spun around and froze, staring at Sirius. Sirius was standing in his doorway looking at him oddly, amusement shinning in his eyes. Harry felt his heart skip a beat and began to panic. Had Sirius heard him talking to himself?

"Huh?" he asked dumbly.

"I heard you swearing from the hallway, I just came to see if you were ok." he explained slowly, leaning against the doorway casually.

Harry felt himself relaxing at Sirius's completely normal behaviour, oblivious to what Harry had been doing.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just kicked the trunk." Harry laughed nervously, avoiding eye contact.

Sirius laughed in understanding, he'd done that more then once.

"Ok, lunch is ready when you're hungry."

"You made lunch?" Harry asked shocked, Sirius could barely make a cup of coffee.

"I can cook lunch! I'm not completely useless!" Sirius said, sounding offended but the sparkle in his eyes said otherwise.

What are we having?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Come down and find out."

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled, "I'll be done in a minute."

Sirius left the room with a smile and wink. Harry paced as his nerves returned full force. Sirius was the only the family he had left, what if he lost him? What if he kicked him out, or hated him?

"I can do this. If Draco can tell his father, I can tell Sirius." he muttered to himself softly.

On his way down to the kitchen he took a moment to enjoy the empty house. Since the end of the war it was no longer used for Order meetings but for some reason it was always full of people even through technically he and Sirius were the only ones who lived there.

The closer he got to the kitchen, the quicker his heart beat and by the time he actually made it through the kitchen door and sat down at the table he could have sworn he was having a heart attack. Sirius was waiting for him and placed a plate down in front of him and Harry couldn't contain a laugh. Lunch consisted of leftovers from the night before, from the dinner Harry had cooked.

"Tell me again how you cooked this?" Harry teased.

Sirius blushed and shrugged.

"I warmed it up, same thing."

"Of course it is."

Sirius glared at him and started eating his sandwich. Harry smiled and nibbled at his half heartedly. He should be hungry, he'd slept through breakfast but his stomach was twisting itself into knots. Sirius was halfway through his second sandwich when he looked up to see Harry had barely touched his. Swallowing his mouthful, he put the sandwich down and looked at Harry thoughtfully.

"Alright Harry, spill."

"Hmm?" Harry looked up.

"I know you well enough to know when something is wrong." Sirius explained, worried at Harry's absentminded behaviour.

Harry swallowed and licked his dry lips. It was now or never.

"Um….there's something I need to tell you." he admitted shakily.

"You can tell me anything." Sirius assured him.

"I know! I just don't want you to hate me." Harry whispered.

This was harder then he had thought it would be, the words kept catching in his throat. Sirius reached across the table and squeezed Harry's hand tightly.

"There is nothing you could tell me that would make me hate you Harry. Nothing."

Harry took a deep breath a prepared himself.

"I've been seeing someone."

"Harry that's brilliant! Why were you nervous about….oh, she's pregnant." Sirius said, sounding sorry for him.

Harry jolted in his chair, eyes wide.

"No! god no! I haven't gotten anyone pregnant!" Harry yelped, horrified at the thought.

Sirius frowned and cocked his head to one side, looking confused.

"oh, well then what is it?"

"The person I've been seeing is a..." Harry paused, angry at himself when the words just wouldn't come.

"A what Harry? I promise you, nothing you say could shock me, I've done it all at least once." Sirius chuckled.

"A boy."

"A what?" 

"I have a boyfriend." Silence descended on the table as Sirius sat there dumbstruck.

Harry watched as he sat there blinking an frowning, opening and closing his mouth repeatedly.

"Sirius?" Harry prompted timidly.

"Yeah. Give me a minute Harry, that's a lot to take in." Sirius stuttered.

Harry nodded and leaned back in his chair, glad that part was over with, now all he had to do was tell him the rest.

"Ok Harry, I want you to know I have no problem with you being gay or bi or whatever and you can talk to me about anything. But I gotta tell you I am in way over my head." Sirius explained as he recovered from the initial shock.

Harry laughed, happy that Sirius was taking it so well.

"So...your boyfriend, what's he like?" Sirius asked, slightly uncomfortable.

"He's amazing. He makes me so happy." Harry told him, happy for the chance to put in a few good words for Draco.

"Do I know him?" Sirius asked eagerly, seeing the happiness in Harry's eyes.

"Kinda. You're related to him." Harry was hoping at this point that if he dropped enough clues Sirius would figure it out himself and save Harry the trouble.

Sirius froze and panic started to bubble inside him. Related? His entire family were lunatics, Death eaters and psychopaths. Not to mention old enough to be Harry's father. All except...

"The Malfoy spawn." Sirius growled.

"Yep!" Harry chirped, surprised at how high pitched his voice was capable of going.

Sirius felt anger riding in him but managed to push it down by taking a deep breath, but the repression caused his body to begin to shake making Harry wince.

"Just one question?" Sirius smiled tightly.

"Yes?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Of all the boys in Hogwarts, why did you choose to date the spawn of evil?" Sirius growled, trying hard to keep his anger in check.

"You hate me don't you?" Harry whimpered, deciding a little manipulation was needed.

Sirius sighed and felt his anger disperse at the sound of Harry's heart broken whisper.

"No Harry, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I just don't understand how this happened."

"Neither do I! I didn't just wake up one day and decide to date the person who had made me miserable for the better part of six years!"

"Then what did happen?"

"He changed! We both did. We learnt to live with each other and one thing led to another. it wasn't serious at first, stolen kisses in shadowed corridors." Harry explained, smiling softly at the memory.

"How did it turn serious?" Sirius whispered.

"I realised I felt something for him, something deeper than just attraction. I was terrified he didn't feel the same way, but he did. I never thought Draco Malfoy of all people would be the perfect boyfriend. And Sirius? You of all people should know that a surname doesn't define you."

"You love him." Sirius teased, enjoying Harry's blush.

Sirius might not have any knowledge about boyfriends but he could see that special look in Harry's eyes.

"I do, he's everything to me. I know how co-dependent that sounds but it's true." Harry admitted, blush still holding strong.

"How long have you two been together?" he asked curiously, leaning over the table and closer to Harry.

"Sirius..." Harry muttered, unsure whether to have that particular conversation with him, not knowing where it would lead.

"Harry as your godfather it is my duty to make you as uncomfortable as possible by asking many awkward questions about your love life." Sirius teased, reminding Harry of a sixteen year old and not the middle aged man he was.

"A year." Harry answered reluctantly, knowing Sirius wasn't going to let it go.

"A year? Wait, that means...aww, my little Harry isn't a virgin anymore!" Sirius yelled excitedly.

"Sirius!" Harry was mortified and his blush was becoming darker my the second.

"What? Sex is awesome, I'm allowed to be happy for you!" Sirius grinned.

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes in irritation but he couldn't contain a small smirk, glad Sirius was taking it so well.

"What's it like?" he asked suddenly.

"Ummm…what?" Harry squeaked , not sure he'd heard right.

"What's the sex like?" Sirius repeated.

Harry stared at him in shock and stuttered as he tried to formulate a intelligent answer.

"What do you mean? It's sex! You've had sex before!"

"Of course I have, but never with a man. I want to know if there's any difference."

"This is the most disturbing conversation I've ever had." Harry mumbled.

"Oh come on! Who else are you gonna talk about this stuff to?" Sirius pushed.

Harry groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"At first it's really uncomfortable and painful but then after your body relaxes it's really amazing and perfect and worth all the pain." Harry summarised, not wanting to go into details.

"Sounds like too much trouble to me, I think I'll stick to girls." Sirius muttered, scrunching his nose in distaste.

"You do that Sirius." Harry chuckled.

Sirius laughed and began to eat his lunch once more and so did Harry. Now that he'd told Sirius his nerves were gone and he was able to enjoy Sirius's company without guilt. Sirius finished first and pushed his plate away with a content sigh.

"I'm happy for you." he said finally, when Harry had finished his own sandwich.

"Thank you."

"I'm glad you've found someone."

"So am I. Although there is one more thing I need to tell you." Harry admitted.

"What else could you possibly have to tell me? Wait! Let me guess! You and Malfoy had a threesome with Snape?" Sirius joked.

"No. Draco asked me to move in with him after we graduate."

"And?"

"And…..and I said yes."

"You know what that means?"

"What?"

"You get to do the dishes."

"Why do I have to do them?" Harry protested loudly

'Because you have to learn how to be a good little house wife." he teased.

"Piss off!" Harry joked but got up and started on the dishes anyway.

He did it quickly, there were only two plates to wash and he dried them off, putting them back where they belonged before turning around and leaning against the sink.

"Hey Sirius? You wanna go somewhere with me tomorrow?"

Sirius cocked his head in interest. "Where do you wanna go?"

Harry felt the blush heating his face and shifted uncomfortably. "I'm going to get a piercing and thought you might like to come. Kinda like godfather, godson bonding."

"A piercing? Where?" Sirius was practically bouncing in excitement.

"Draco suggested nipple."

Sirius's smile dropped a little at his words.

"Are you only getting it done because Malfoy wants you to it?"

"His name is Draco, please stop calling him Malfoy it reminds me of his father. And yes, mom, I want it too." Harry chuckled, touched by Sirius's concern.

"Well then of course I'll come! That's what cool, hip godfathers are for!"

"Cool, hip godfathers?"

"What? People still say that!" Sirius defending himself.

"No Siri, they don't." Harry said slowly, smiling softly. "I don't think they ever have."

Sirius pouted and frowned as Harry made fun of him.

"So are you free tomorrow?"

"I live off my family inheritance, I'm always free." Sirius pointed out with chuckle.

_**Time break time break time break time break time break time break time break time break time break time break time break**_

"Harry I change my mind. This is not a good idea." Sirius announced to Harry for what felt like the hundredth time.

"You were excited about me getting a piercing." Harry pointed out, irritation clear in his voice.

"I still am! I just don't think getting one here is he right choice."

"What's wrong with here?" Harry asked looking around the empty tattoo parlour.

It was clean and neatly kept. Harry couldn't understand what Sirius's problem was.

"It's muggle!"

Harry looked over at Sirius in shock, eyes wide.

"It's muggle? That's your problem? Wow Sirius, you sound like your mother." Harry said acidly.

"Don't ever say that!" Sirius whispered harshly, anger shining in his eyes. "I don't have anything against muggles! But what happens if you catch something? Or it gets infected? If you go to a magical piercer, you won't have those problems and it will hurt a hell of a lot less!"

Harry felt a prickle of guilt at Sirius's explanation. He knew comparing Sirius to his mother was mean but Sirius was getting on his nerves with the constant complaining.

"Sorry. I know you're nothing like your mother. But if I go to a magical place it will be all over the newspaper by tomorrow." Harry pointed out.

Before Sirius could answer a middle aged woman came out of the back room and made her way to the front desk, smiling at them both. Harry smiled at her in return and made his way over to her.

'So what can I do for you today?" she asked.

"I'm here for a piercing." Harry told her, ignoring Sirius shifting uncomfortably next to him.

"Well you've come to the right place! I'm Mary by the way."

Sirius snorted which drew her attention to him.

"Not a fan of piercing?" she asked with a smirk.

"Not really."

"He your dad?" she asked Harry.

"Godfather."

"Ahh, that explains it. Bit worried about what hi s dad will say when you bring him home full of holes?" she guessed.

"Something like that." Sirius answered dryly.

It was Molly Weasley he was worried about. That woman didn't like him at the best of times, he'd be in deep shit if she ever found out he'd taken Harry to get a piercing. Harry grinned and nudged Sirius playfully, earning him a tight smile in return.

"What kind of piercing are you looking for?" she asked, turning her attention back to Harry.

"Nipple." he answered shyly, blush staining his cheeks.

"Awesome! Just fill out this form and we'll get started." she pulled out a piece of paper from behind the desk and pushed it towards Harry.

Harry took the pen she offered him with a smile and began to fill out the form. Sirius watched as she retreated into the back room once more and moved to stand behind Harry.

"You don't have to do this Harry. You can still back out." he tried one last time.

"Sirius this is happening! Now you can either be quiet and supportive or go and wait outside." Harry mumbled, ticking the last few boxes.

Mary came back and after giving the form a quick look, took Harry into the backroom. As he sat down on a table that reminded him of a hospital bed, Harry's nerves began to emerge and fear ate at his excitement.

"What made you decide to get a piercing?" she asked as she pulled out the necessary equipment.

"Uhhhh, my boyfriend." Harry stuttered, not used to saying that out loud.

"Does he know you're getting in done?" she asked him with a smile.

"No. It's a surprise."

"You ready?" she asked, walking towards him.

"Sure."

On second thought, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

_****_

please review, it makes me very happy and makes me feel loved.


	3. Lucius

I am so sorry it took so long, but with my exams and finishing school I just haven't had the time to write. Happily, now that I have officially finished school, the chapters will be coming alot quicker. please enjoy and remember to review!

******

Draco sighed and threw himself onto his bed, bouncing slightly and landing with his arms and legs outstretched. Closing his eyes he tried his best to sink into the soft pillow and ignore the harsh light from the setting sun that shone into the bedroom.

Pouting he stared at the plain white ceiling and tried his best to stifle the growing boredom that was threatening to overwhelm him. He was counting the hours until he was able to go back to school and see Harry again, which also had the added bonus of being as far away from his family as possible.

Not that he had anything against his mother. She was trying her hardest to adjust after the war and had always been there when he needed her. His father on the other hand was making life at the manor unbearable. He hadn't been wrong when he told Harry Lucius would be too busy keeping himself out of Azkaban to pay much attention to him.

Unfortunately for Draco that meant that in the rare opportunities Lucius did notice him, he was in a foul mood and took it out on him. This made dinner time very uncomfortable and tension hang thick in the air, which wasn't helped by his mother's incessant attempts at drawing Lucius into a better mood.

The piercing orange glow of the setting sun became too much for Draco and with huff he rolled off the bed and ripped the curtains closed with more force then was absolutely necessary. His room was startling dark as his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden lack of light. He sighed happily and moved over to the antique desk where the pile of homework he needed to finish had remained the same since the holidays had started.

Rifling through the pile of parchment he made a sound of success when he found the most recent letter from Harry and told himself off for just leaving it sitting around where anyone could find it. Sitting back down on the bed he re-read the letter for what felt like the twentieth time that day.

_Dear Draco,_

_I know I haven't written to you in a while and I'm so sorry but things have been really busy around the house. For some reason the house is even more crowded then it was when the war was still going! I wish you could be here with me. I miss you so much and can't wait to see you again. I have some really big news! I finally did it, I finally told Sirius all about us and how much I love you. He took it really well and decided to have a really awkward conversation regarding our sex life.(that package is from him, he made me send it) I also told him about us moving in together and he seems to think I'd make a good housewife! (don't be getting any ideas) I can't wait for you to meet him and for you two to get to know each other. Remember, no matter how much of a bastard your father is being, I love you very much!_

_Love you always,_

_Harry xoxo_

The letter bought a smile to Draco's face and he picked up the package he hadn't yet opened and looked at it in curiosity. He was a little afraid to open it, not sure what it could be. Slowly he ripped the paper open and stared in confusion at the small box sitting in front of him. He had no idea what it was which meant it must be muggle. Picking it up he read the package carefully.

"What the fuck are condoms?" he muttered to himself, not being able to shake the feeling he'd heard that word before. "Maybe they come with instructions!"

Opening the box, his frown deepened at the small shiny squares but he was successful in finding a folded piece of paper he was willing to bet were instructions. He stared in horror as his face began to turn red heat up as he read the instructions and he suddenly realised why the name sounded familiar. Harry had mentioned them when they had first started having sex.

"This is what Harry wanted to use?" he whispered as he shuddered in horror at the thought. "Muggles are disgusting!"

He decided that the best thing to do was to just push the condoms into his desk draw, forget they existed and hope that Harry never, ever wanted to use them. A soft knock at his bedroom made him jump and guiltily cover the condoms with the extra parchment.

"Come in!" he yelled shakily.

Narcissa entered the room the same way she did everything, quietly and with an outstanding amount of grace.

"What can I do for you mother?"

"I've come to inquire as to whether or not you are intending to have dinner with your father and I tonight or if you are planning to remain in self imposed solitude?" her tone of voice was the closest Draco had ever heard her come to sarcasm.

Draco winced and felt bad for leaving her to deal with Lucius by herself.

"Yes mother I'll be present for dinner."

"Good. I feel like we haven't spent any time together in a long time."

Narcissa turned to leave but instead turned her attention to the desk, causing Draco's heart to beat wildly.

"Can you get one of the house elves to tidy up that mess Draco? Dinner will be in thirty minutes."

Draco nodded quickly and let loose a heavy sigh in relief when she left the room and closed the door behind her. Dread filled him as it begun to sink in exactly what he had agreed to. Dinner with his psychotic father.

Looking at Harry's letter once more he felt guilty. Harry had the courage to tell his godfather the truth while Draco was still terrified of his father. He had promised Harry he would tell his father the truth about them but he was no closer than he was at the beginning of the holidays.

In fact if he was honest with himself he was even further away which made him feel like crap. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself. Tonight was the night, he was going to tell his father the truth. He had never broken a promise to Harry and he wasn't about to start.

"I am so fucked." He groaned, banging his head on the desk with a thump. "I'm going to be murdered by my own father."

A quiet pop bought him back to reality and he turned to face the dirty house elf standing in the middle of his room.

"Master Malfoy?"

"Yes Binky?"

It was rare that one of the house elves came into his room.

"Dinner is being served and you are expected at the dinner table."

"Thank you Binky, tell my mother I will be right down." Draco said sullenly.

Another quiet pop signalled the exit of the house elf. Standing up with a grunt he headed out the door, being careful to close his bedroom door behind him. He made the dreary walk to the dining room, making sure to drag his feet. By the time he actually made it to the dining room the food was already there and both Narcissa and Lucius were obviously disgruntled at having to wait for him.

"Sorry, lost track of time." He mumbled, knowing he didn't sound very sorry at all.

Lucius snorted and began eating with a certain amount of disinterest. Narcissa followed and together they filled the large empty room with the clatter, clack of knives and forks moving against plates. It was the only sound and it echoed hollowly through the room, making Draco clench his teeth and causing his jaw to ache.

Half way through her pasta Narcissa put her knife and fork down delicately and turned to Draco, catching his attention with a small cough.

"How was your day darling?"

Draco continued to push his food around and gave a shrug, which earned him a glare from Lucius. He was waiting for a yell that Malfoy's do not shrug but none came.

"It was alright, nothing of interest occurred."

"Well maybe if you came out of your room a little more often, your life wouldn't be so dull."

"Well call me crazy but after the war, I'm quite content with a bit of boredom." Draco snarled.

Lucius smacked his hand down on to the table which made the cutlery shake and Draco jump.

"How dare you! The war is not something to joke about! Do you have no idea how much it has cost us?" Lucius snarled.

"Oh please, you're just pissed because no one at the Ministry is willing to take your bribes!" Draco yelled back.

Draco regretted his words instantly when Lucius's left eye began twitching and Narcissa dropped her head into her hands with a wince. Lucius opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a quiet pop signalling the arrival of one of the many house elves.

"Master Draco?" the house elf asked timidly, nervous of the presence of Lucius.

"Yes?" Draco never took his eyes off Lucius.

"I was cleaning your room and I wasn't sure if this was rubbish."

Draco tensed and his mind flashed to the box of condoms sitting on his desk and was afraid to look at what the house elf was holding.

"What is that?" Narcissa asked, confused.

Draco's eyes flicked to the box of condoms being held by the scared house elf and it struck him that it would have been funny if this wasn't happening in front of his parents. Quickly he snatched the box and tried his best to hide it from view.

"It's nothing, I'll deal with it." He waved the house elf away and pretended to be interested in his food.

Narcissa and Lucius shared a suspicious look.

"Draco, what is it?" Narcissa asked again.

"Nothing, just something I picked up."

"Show us." Lucius demanded.

Draco swallowed as his heart began to beat faster and a knot twisted in his stomach. He resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Draco." Lucius warned, holding out a hand.

Draco sighed and seeing no way out he closed his eyes in defeat. Slowly he placed the box in Lucius's outstretched hand.

"They're muggle contraceptives." He mumbled, blush staining his cheeks.

Narcissa gasped and looked at him in horror. "Contraceptives? Why would need contraceptives?" she demanded to know.

Lucius looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Really Cissa? What do you think he uses them for? And Draco you better not be having sex with a muggle." Lucius warned, glaring at him.

"No! I haven't even used them I swear!"

"Then why do you have them? You're only a baby!"

Draco wanted to roll his eyes but thought better of it given the circumstances. He was seventeen, not seven. In what world was he a baby? He didn't know what to do. Truth of lie, he wasn't sure what was worse.

"Draco just tell us the truth. If there is a chance I'm going to end up with a bastard grandchild, I would rather be prepared."

"Lucius!" Narcissa screeched, scandalised at what Lucius was suggesting.

"What Cissa? If the boy is having sex using unreliable muggle contraceptives we have to

be prepared for the worst."

Draco couldn't contain a giggle at the thought of Harry pregnant.

"Is something amusing to you?"

"Sorry. Father could we perhaps talk about this another time? My sex life is not something I feel comfortable talking about in front of mother." Draco pleaded, seeing the heart broken look in his mother's eyes.

Lucius glanced over at Narcissa and saw the same thing Draco did. "Yes, I suppose you're right. We will discuss this more later tonight."

Draco nodded and started to consider exactly what he was going to say to his father when he would no doubt call him into the study and demand to know exactly how serious he was with the 'girl.'

The silence was even more deafening now then it had been before and Draco couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom. Looking at his pasta he felt his stomach turn at the thought of eating it.

"Well, my apatite has officially disappeared. So I'll be in the library if you need me." Draco announced, deciding to make a break for it.

He managed to get to the large oak doors that led from the dining room and into the hallway before he was called back by Lucius.

"Draco? Are you forgetting something?" these words were followed by a small shake of the hand, bringing Draco's attention back to the condoms.

Right! I'll just... take those."

Snatching them he bolted from the room and didn't stop running until he was a safe distance away from the smug face of his father. The library door was open and he slipped inside.

"I am so screwed!" he muttered, sinking into on the soft reading chairs placed around the room .He dropped his head into his hands with a groan. "Fuck me!"

After a moment suppressing his sheer terror and trying to calm himself down, Draco looked around the library in confusion.

"And why the fuck did I come to the library?"

He tossed his head back and slumped down in the chair so he was sitting almost horizontal, staring dully at the ceiling.

"I'm going to be disinherited, I'm going to have to get a job! I don't want a job! But I can't let Harry pay for everything, and why the fuck am I still holding these?" with more anger than was necessary he threw the box of condoms across the room and felt a odd sense of happiness when they hit the wall and bounced across the floor. "It's all your fault!" he yelled at it before looking surprised at himself. "And now I'm talking to the cardboard box, I really need more sleep."

******

Draco lost track of time the longer he hid in the library with the hope that his father wouldn't find him any time in the near future. Lucius didn't like the library very much and Draco had a suspicion that Lucius wasn't too sure where the library actually was, preferring to spend most of his time in his study, which made Draco confident in his ability to avoid his father until he was ready for the confrontation.

"You and need to have a discussion Draco, hiding in the library with your tail between your legs won't change that."

Draco tensed as the smooth tones of his father's voice drifted through the library from the door. Glancing over he watched as Lucius crossed the room and sat rather gracefully in the rather conveniently placed chair in front of him.

"I'm waiting Draco."

Draco pulled himself up the chair so he was sitting up right and took a deep breath, refusing to look at Lucius. He was going to do this, he couldn't watch the disappointment and anger on his father's face.

"What do you want to know?"

"Is there a girl? More than one?"

"What makes you so sure there's anyone?"

Lucius made a noise that was dangerously close to a snort and looked at Draco like he was stupid. "Your reaction at dinner made it perfectly clear and even if it didn't, I'm not your mother. I'm not naive enough to think you're a virgin."

"There is someone." he admitted reluctantly. One part of him wanted to tell his father the truth while the other part, the part that had spent seventeen years trying to please his father was telling him to shut the fuck up.

"How serious is it between you and this someone?"

"If it wasn't serious I wouldn't be telling you about it."

"Draco you are really starting to piss me off with your cryptic answers. When I ask you a question I want a straight answer." Lucius warned.

Draco frowned and glared at Lucius, meeting his eyes for the first time.

"You want the truth? Alright, here's the truth. I'm gay and for the past year I have been in a very committed relationship with Harry Potter, someone I love more than I ever thought was possible. I bought a house with my trust fund and at the end of year we're moving in together."

Lucius sat blinking at him with a look on his face Draco had never seen before. The silence was surprisingly comfortable. Draco had been waiting for screaming and cursing, silence was a pleasant alternative. Although judging from the slight muscle twitch in Lucius's left eye, Draco was willing to bet the silence wouldn't last long.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!"

There it was. Draco flinched at the harsh voice of his father, once again avoiding eye contact.

"Father please, mother will hear." Draco pleaded.

"FUCK YOUR MOTHER!"

"No thanks." he muttered under his breath, but not quiet enough because Lucius heard him.

"Do you think this is funny?"

Draco paled when Lucius stopped yelling and spoke in a calm and cold tone. This was new, he could deal with screaming but that new tone screamed dangerous.

"No."

Lucius glared at him a little while longer while assessing the truth of Draco's answer.

"Draco I was your age once and I understand what this…..thing with Potter must feel like."

Draco couldn't help himself.

"You understand what it's like to be sexually attracted to a man?"

"Not that part. But you need to understand that what you're feeling isn't love, not really. It's a crush and it will pass. This changes nothing. You will break things off with Potter and when you have finished school you will marry a woman you're mother and I will choose for you. You will do your duty to this family!"

"What? No! You have no idea how I feel about Harry! I love him. I know it, he knows it. Whether you believe me or not won't change that. And even if I didn't, even if it was just a fling, what could possibly make you think I'd marry a woman?" Draco's disbelief was making him feel braver then he had since the conversation had started.

"I will not let you throw your life away for an easy fuck! I don't care if you're gay, straight or asexual! You will marry a nice respectable woman and produce a heir." Lucius was beginning to scream again.

"Would you really make me marry someone I could never love?"

Lucius snorted and looked at Draco like he was an idiot.

"Marriage isn't about love! You're the only heir to the Malfoy fortune, unfortunately you don't get the luxury of marring for love."

Draco sighed and collapsed in on himself. Arguing with his father would get him nowhere. Lucius still lived by traditions and Draco they would never see eye to eye.

"I'm sorry father, but I'm not going to spend my life trapped in a marriage that makes me miserable to uphold some fucked up sixteenth century tradition. You can disown me, you can cut me off, you can threaten to never speak to me again, but nothing you say or do with change my mind. Now if you don't have anything to say to me that doesn't involve screaming, I'm going to bed."

Draco waited and when he got no answer he stood up and left, but Lucius's voice stopped him before he made it to the door.

"Are you really in love him?"

Draco turned and faced his father.

"Yes. It scares me a little how much I love him sometimes." he answered honestly.

Lucius nodded slowly and let out a deep, weary sigh.

"Alright. Don't fuck it up Draco."

"Are you giving me your blessing?" Draco asked wide eyed.

"I'm giving you my indifference."

"What about mother?"

"Your mother will deal with it."

"Right….well, I'll see you in the morning."

"Oh, Draco? One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"I never want to see or hear anything that relates to this. Ever."

"Fair enough."

Draco finally made his escape more light-hearted then he had thought possible. It could have gone better but it also could have gone a hell of a lot worse. The best thing that came out of the entire hideous affair was the fact that for the first time since the holiday had started, he could go to sleep knowing that he had done exactly what he had promised Harry he would and tomorrow he could write him a letter and not have to feel guilty. As he was laying in bed when he allowed himself a little laugh at a funny thought.

"I wonder how Granger and Weasley will take it."


	4. Ron and Hermione

Well here's the next chapter,and It's ready a hell of alot quicker then the previous. Read and enjoy, and don't forget the magic word. REVIEW.

Sirius watched in hesitant amusement as Harry made another loop around the couch Sirius was sitting on. Harry had been pacing whatever room he was in since waking up in the early morning.

He had already made his way through his bedroom, kitchen, library and now the lounge room. Sirius's neck was starting to crap from having a conversation with someone who wouldn't stop moving in circles and he thought Harry must be starting to get dizzy.

"Harry lease sit down, your giving me a headache."

Harry paused immediately and sank down on the couch next to his godfather with a heavy sigh.

"This is ridiculous. I don't know what possessed me to think I could do this." Harry muttered, panic making his voice shaky.

Sirius wrapped a arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him close, causing Harry to lean against him.

"You were thinking that you don't want to hide from your friends any longer and that for better or worse, Ron and Hermione deserve to know the truth." Sirius pointed out, doing his best to repeat what Harry had told him the day before.

"Why is it you only listen when you want use it against me later? And better or worse my ass. I'll be lucky if Ron doesn't knock me on my ass. And I can't blame him can I? Hundreds of boys in Hogwarts and I fall in love with Draco fucking Malfoy." Harry pouted, reminding Sirius of a toddler.

"Harry listen to me. Ron and Hermione love you. Trust me, after all the shit you three have gone through together they aren't going to leave you over this." Sirius assured his nerve wracked godson.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Harry nodded and pulled himself out of Sirius's hold, sitting up straight and running fingers through his messy hair.

'Well, I should probably get going, don't want to be late." he muttered and smoothed out invisible wrinkles in his shirt.

"Where are you meeting them?"

"Some café close to where Hermione lives. Ron is spending the last week of holiday at Hermione's so it's just easier." Harry shrugged.

"Meeting the parents, Ron's a brave man."

"Works for me. The café should be crowded and the more people, less chance of Ron or Hermione making a scene. Plus since it's a muggle café, I won't get hexed."

Sirius snorted and privately thought if Ron was pissed enough to want to hex Harry, a few muggles wouldn't stop him.

"Well go on then. Get there early and plan your escape route."

"Thanks Sirius, you really know how to make me feel better." Harry said sarcastically, picking his coat up from the arm of the couch.

"Hey! I give great advice!" Sirius protested.

_***TIME BREAK* TIME BREAK* TIME BREAK * TIME BREAK * TIME BREAK * TIME BREAK * **_

Despite his sarcasm towards Sirius Harry was ashamed too admit the first thing he did when he entered the little café was a quick scan for the easiest way to the exit. Unfortunately his original plan to get there early hadn't actually worked as it had taken longer then he thought it would to find the tucked away café.

This meant by the time he arrived, Ron and Hermione were already sitting in a booth far in the back looking ridiculously in love. He swallowed his panic and made his way over, dodging people with hot coffee and more then once narrowly avoiding receiving third degree burns.

"Harry! You made it!" Hermione exclaimed happily, pulling her attention away from Ron.

"Yeah Harry we were worried you weren't going to show up." Ron agreed, not letting go of Hermione's hand.

Harry smiled and slipped into the booth sitting in the empty seat across from his two friends.

"Before we get comfortable, Ron can you get as all a coffee while the counter is empty?" Hermione asked nicely.

Ron looked like he was about to object but thought better of it when Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Sure honey. What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a Latte Macchiato." Hermione smiled up at him.

"Sure you can have that, or you could under something I can actually pronounce?" Ron suggested hopefully.

Hermione let out a long suffering sigh but a small grin took the bite out of it.

"A Chai Latte then."

"Now that I can get you."

"And I'll have a black coffee."

"Ewwww Harry that crap is like tar." Hermione scrunched her nose delicately.

I've been awake since dawn. I need the caffeine hit."

Ron left and headed over to the counter, Harry notice in amusement that it was Ron's turn to weave and dodge past people.

"So. What's the deal?"

Harry turned back to Hermione with a frown. "What?"

Hermione leaned across the table to give them more privacy.

"Don't act stupid Harry, it doesn't suit you. You were quite insistent we meet up before school starts again." Hermione whispered with a knowing look.

Harry just sat there and blinked stupidly at her , wondering when Ron was going to get back. A part of his wanted to deny it but that would just be counter productive to his end goal. On the other hand he didn't want to tell Hermione without Ron there, he only wanted to go through that once so he had to stall her.

"You're right, there is something I need to tell you but I want to tell you both together." Harry admitted, successfully stalling the conversation.

Hermione nodded in understanding but couldn't completely cover her curiosity. Ron came back, perilously balancing three cups of coffee and a muffin.

He placed the black coffee in front of Harry and Hermione had to snatch her before it toppled to the ground. Ron thanked her and slid back into his seat, putting the coffee to one side and focusing intently on his blueberry muffin.

"Ron we just had lunch!" Hermione chastised, frowning pointedly at the muffin.

"We ate three hours ago Hermione! I'm hungry." Ron protested, moving the muffin away from her as if afraid she would take it from him.

Harry tried his best to contain a smile at Ron's fierce protection of his food. With a quick glance at Hermione he saw she was backing down. There were many things Ron was willing to do for Hermione, things he was willing the change about himself. His eating habits were not one of them and Hermione knew how to pick her battles.

"So Harry, what's the point of this little get together?" Ron asked while spraying the table in pieces of half chewed muffin.

Harry's stomach did a strange little flip flop and took a sip of coffee, burning his tongue slightly in the process.

"Can't I just spend time with my friends? Do I need a hidden motive?" Harry teased, giving Ron a tight smile.

"Come on Harry. We go back to school in a week, I'm sure you could wait that long to see us."

Harry smiled but there was no humour in it. He looked down at his coffee, avoiding eye contact. This was harder than telling Sirius, something he never thought would be possible.

"You're right, there is something."

"Is it about where you go at night when you think we're asleep?" Ron blurted out without thinking and was rewarded by a blow to the ribs by Hermione.

Harry's eyes grew to twice their size. He tried to speak but nothing came out. Hermione saw him struggling and giggled.

"What? You think we wouldn't notice?"

"I've been sneaking out to see someone. Someone I care for very much."

Hermione practically squealed in excitement. "I knew! What's her name? Is she pretty?"

"Or his name?" Ron added quietly.

Harry and Hermione froze, though both for very different reasons. One fear, one shock.

"His name? What makes you think I'm dating a boy?" he stammered, reaching up the flatten his hair and nearly smacked his coffee cup off the table.

Ron looked alarmed at Harry's almost violent reaction.

"Calm down mate. We've been best mates since we were twelve, did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

"But I was so careful!"

"You're wandering eyes in the shower after Quidditch aren't exactly covert. And you talk in your sleep." Ron shrugged.

Harry felt his face heat in a blush and wanted nothing more then to sink in on himself.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked harshly.

"Ron I swear, I never looked at you in the showers." Harry assured him.

"I know." Ron laughed, trying to make Harry see he wasn't upset.

"Isn't anyone listening to me? Why didn't you tell me Ron?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell!"

Harry could see she was about to respond and by the way she was looking at Ron it would be a pleasant response so he cut her off. He had bigger things to tell them and letting Ron and Hermione start a screaming match wasn't part of the plan.

"He's right Hermione. It was my place to tell you, not Ron's."

Hermione huffed unhappily and reminded Harry of a angry bird ruffling her feathers.

"Anyway, what's his name?" Ron prodded when an uncomfortable silence covered the table.

"Ummm…that's where is gets tricky." Harry mumbled, sipping coffee that was getting cold and left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Tricky? How could it be tricky? We're ok with the gay thing." Hermione reminded him.

"The tricky part relates more to the specific person I'm dating more then the gender."

Ron cocked his head in confusion at the same time Hermione widened her eyes in realisation. She reached across the table and gently took Harry's hand.

"Harry…Are you dating Professor Snape?" she asked him gently, the same way one would talk to a skittish child.

"What? No! Ewwww…..No, just No!" Harry shrieked, images of him and Snape together flashed unwanted through his mind.

"Alright Harry, calm down. I'm sorry but that did seem like the direction you were going in." Hermione apologised.

"Harry's got a point Mione, that's kinda gross." Ron added, giving Hermione a odd look.

"I said I was sorry!" she huffed.

"So who is it really, it can't be worse than Snape." Ron chuckled after a moment.

"Malfoy." Harry whispered finally.

Silence descended on the table as Ron and Hermione started at him. The silence was made all the more noticeable by the noise from the rest of the café. The clacking of coffee cups on saucers, forks clinking on plates. Not surprisingly it was Hermione who broke the chilly silence first.

"Lucius Malfoy?" she asked tentatively.

"What is wrong with you? Seriously, why is it your first reaction that I'm sleeping with someone old enough to be my father? That's messed up, really disturbing that that's the first place your mind goes."

Harry was too busy looking at Hermione like she had grown a second head to realise Ron wasn't taking it very well, but as he moved his attention he saw Ron was clenching his hands so hard his fists were shaking and by the tense jaw Harry would bet he was grinding his teeth. Hermione noticed it too and placed a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder but it was shrugged off.

"Ron? Are you ok?" Harry asked timidly, afraid of the answer.

Ron said nothing. He stood up abruptly, making the table wobble and stormed out the front door. Each step was ridged in repressed anger. Harry jumped at the sudden movement and wanted nothing more then to call out to Ron, to stop Ron from leaving but nothing came out.

All he could do was watch his best friend walk out the door and he couldn't make a sound to stop it. Hermione watched sadly and turned back to Harry with sympathy in her eyes.

"Why did you keep this from us Harry?"

"Are joking? Look how Ron took it. I couldn't risk losing you both until I was sure."

"Knew what for sure?"

"That what Draco and I have is real and worth losing everything for."

Hermione nodded and sighed heavily. She ran her fingers through her, causing Harry to smile at the familiar gesture.

"You're picking up my habits." he pointed out.

Hermione froze as if just realising what she was doing and gave him a rueful smile.

"You're not the only one with unruly hair. Do you want be to talk to him?" she asked, nodding towards the door.

He thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, this is my problem and I'll fix it. Or at least I'll try to."

"There's a park down the road, he'll go there. Send him back when you're done, I'll wait here."

_***SCENE BREAK * SCENE BREAK * SCENE BREAK * SCENE BREAK * SCENE BREAK * **_

Harry was glad it was the middle of the day because that meant the park was empty apart from a lone jogger and a elderly couple feeding the ducks. Just as Hermione predicted, Ron was sitting on a bench far away from the road.

Harry sighed and made his way over to the silent figure staring out into the lake. Without a word he sat down next to Ron and counted it as a win when Ron didn't get up and leave. Harry knew Ron wouldn't be the first one to talk and that it was down to him but he had no idea how to start to the conversation.

"I brought you a muffin." he murmured, holding out the chocolate chip muffin which Ron ignored. So he tried again. "I got it warmed up so all the chocolate chips are melted."

Ron hesitated before taking the muffin. Harry smiled at the small triumph.

"I love him Ron." he whispered softly.

"I know." he answered simply. "You wouldn't have told us if you didn't."

"Then why?" Harry pleaded.

"Because you didn't tell me. I could understand you not tell me you were gay, I get it, there was no need to. I could even understand why you didn't tell me you were sneaking out at night or where you were going because I figured you were just having fun. But this Harry, the fact that you kept this from me for so fucking long. And it fucking hurts!" Ron didn't seem angry anymore, just defeated.

"I was scared! I had to come to term with the fact that not only was I gay, I was falling in love with Draco fucking Malfoy! You and Hermione were the solidarity in my life I had left. I couldn't risk losing that!"

"And I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you but in the end it comes down to the fact that you didn't trust me. You didn't trust me to put six years of friendship above a childhood rivalry."

"I fucked up! I know that! But I did the only thing I thought I could and I'm sorry." Harry said softly, sliding closer to Ron on the bench. "How long do you think you'll be mad at me?"

"I stopped being mad as soon as I walked out the coffee shop. But I need time for all this to sink in, we'll be good as new by the time school starts." Ron promised.

"Would it help if I apologised again?"

"I think it would be best if you just stopped talking."

Harry nodded in agreement and clapped Ron on the back.

"You should head back to the café. Hermione is waiting for you, she's worried." Harry suggested.

"God I'm gonna get a bollocking. Are you coming back."

"Nah, I'm just gonna go home and write to Draco. He was worried that you'd end up hexing me." Harry admitted.

"I never thought I'd say this, but Draco was right, it did cross my mind. Tell Sirius I said hi."

"Will do. Tell Hermione I'll see her back at school and not to be too hard on you."

"Don't worry, I like it when she's hard on me." Ron winked.

"Ewwww. Dude, just ewwww."

_***TIME BREAK * TIME BREAK * TIME BREAK * TIME BREAK * TIME BREAK * TIME BREAK ***_

Harry opened the front door and stood in the dark hallway, waiting for his eyes to adjust.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called out to Sirius, making his way down the hallway.

"In the kitchen." Sirius yelled in return.

Harry entered the kitchen and saw Sirius bent down to the cupboard, Harry jumped up onto the counter and swung his legs happily. The kitchen table was covered in shopping bags.

"You went shopping?" Harry asked shocked, "You hate shopping."

"I don't hate shopping, I just prefer when you do it. Besides I didn't have much of a choice, the fridge and cupboard were almost empty and I didn't know when you'd get back." Sirius protested, returning to his stacking. "And the chipper mood you are in, I'm guessing it went well?"

"Very well actually. Ron had bit of a hissy fit, a completely understandable hissy fit but a hissy fit non the less." Harry said, picking up a box of crème biscuits Sirius hadn't put away yet.

"How did you calm him down?"

"Bribed him with a muffin."

Sirius choked on his own breath at his splutter of laughter and nearly dropped a carton of milk. Regaining control he looked up and saw Harry smiling but there wasn't much happiness in it, in fact Harry looked a little sad.

"You alright Harry?"

"Yeah, I mean today went better then I could have ever thought possible."

"Then why do you look like someone stole your ice cream?"

"I'm fine. I just missed Draco." Harry admitted, jumping down off the counter and began helping Sirius with the food.

"Speaking of Draco, how's the nipple ring healing? Infection set in yet?" Sirius teased, reaching over and tweaking Harry's nipple through his shirt.

Harry hissed and pulled away.

"Still a little tender." Harry gritted out.

"I don't understand why you don't just use a healing charm."

"All part of the piercing experience."

"Yeah all part of the experience when your nipple drops off."

"Stop saying that! My nipple is not going to fall off!" Harry insisted, giving Sirius a playful shove.

Sirius spun around quicker than Harry thought possible and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, lifted him off the ground and started spinning him around. Harry screamed but didn't struggle, afraid that if he did Sirius would drop him.

"Stop! Stop!" Harry screeched, breathless with laughter.

Sirius put him down but didn't let go and jerked him roughly from side to side.

"Let me go Siri!"

"Say I'm the greatest godfather ever!"

"Never!"

Sirius frowned at the disobedience and picked him up again but this time threw him over his shoulder twirled around in a circle.

"Say it!"

"You'll never break me!" Harry vowed loudly.

Sirius smirked and used his free had to tickle Harry sides, causing him to wiggle and screech.

"Alright, Alright! You're the greatest Godfather ever!" Harry gave in after only a few seconds of torture.

"And?" Sirius teased.

"And what? You're awesome, and smart and the most dastardly marauder that ever lived!"

Sirius paused and put Harry down with a laugh.

"Knew I could get you to say it." Sirius grinned, ruffling Harry's hair.

"That was mean." Harry huffed, pouting and leaning against the counter. His sides hurt from tickling and his breath was coming in pants.

"Oh stop pouting and help me put away the last of the food, then you can start dinner."

"Oh can I now? That's very kind of you."

"Well after the 'incident' I thought we agreed it was in everyone's best interest if I didn't cook again." Sirius reminded him.

"Oh yes. The 'incident' I'd forgotten about that."

"Good, so we're in agreement. I would like chicken for dinner tonight I think."

Harry shook his head softly and took the uncooked out of the fridge.

"Oh and some of those fat little homemade chips you make." Sirius asked excitedly.

"Sure."

"Oh, and Harry?"

"Yeah."

"You'll see Draco again soon." Sirius promised.

"I know." Harry returned the smile.

I promise the next chapter will have some nice Draco/Harry smut. I know its been a while. xoxox


	5. The End

here it is. the last chapter! thank you to everyone who reviewed and made me feel loved. hope you all enjoy it!

Harry slumped in his seat on the Hogwarts express and watched in boredom as the scenery passed him by in a blur of green fields. It was only thirty minutes into the trip but he was already bored beyond belief.

The train ride had long since ceased to be exciting in any way, what made it worse was the fact that Ron and Hermione spent the entire trip with their tongues down each others throats.

Fortunately for him Ron was too busy eating chocolate frogs to be kissing and Hermione was laying down resting her head in his lap reading a book Harry was pretty sure wasn't written in English. He sighed loudly once more, hoping to draw attention to himself.

"Harry if you want to have a conversation, start one. Don't just sit their pouting like a three year old." Hermione muttered, not taking her eyes off her book.

"Well I'm sorry, put I'm bored!"

"Well do something productive."

"There is only one thing I want to do and he's sitting somewhere on the train surrounded by his friends." Harry pointed out.

It wasn't fair. Draco was so close and yet out of his reach. They would be forced to wait until after the welcoming feast to meet up which would more than likely be after midnight. Unfortunately for everyone around him this thought made Harry twitchy and more than a little bitchy.

"If you're that bored, go and find Draco and get laid." Hermione suggested with a smile.

"And how exactly do I do that on a crowded train Miss smart ass?" Harry growled, not in the mood to be teased about sex when it was clear he wouldn't be getting laid any time soon.

"Harry what can you hear right now?"

"Nothing except you."

"There are hundreds of students on this train and you can't hear anything except me. What does that tell you?"

"Your voice drowns out everything else around it?" Harry guessed with a smirk.

Ron snorted which earned him a smack on the head with Hermione's book.

"It means dumb ass, that the carriages are sound proof. I'm sure you can find a empty one somewhere."

God how Harry hated that know it all tone of voice Hermione still used occasionally. But at that moment all he could think was how brilliant she was.

"Hermione have I told you how amazing you are?" Harry jumped up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Too close to the crotch Harry." Rom mumbled around a mouth full of chocolate.

"Don't worry Ron. You're not my type." Harry teased. "Cover for me."

"Wait! You're actually doing it?" Hermione screeched.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Because I wasn't serious!" she hissed back, sitting up.

"Leave him alone Mione." Ron sighed.

"Why should I?"

"Hermione I'm horny. I'm gonna go and find my boyfriend so I can finally get laid." he explained with a smile and exited the carriage.

Looking up and down the hallway, he decided to head left after seeing the larger number of Slytherins in that direction. He couldn't believe how crowded it was. Pushing past a group of Ravenclaw girls blocking the hallway and he couldn't help but wonder how he had never realised how quiet it was in the carriage.

Not for the first time he was irritated that people couldn't have their high pitched conversations in their carriage like everyone else. Distracted, he almost ran into Blaise Zabini as he came out a carriage.

"Potter." Blaise muttered in greeting.

Out of all Draco's friends, Blaise was the nicest. But that wasn't saying much considering Draco's other friends but at least Blaise wasn't a Death Eater and had stayed out of the war. Harry decided to take a risk and grabbed him before he could walk away.

"Hey, is Draco in there?" he asked, gesturing to the door Blaise had just exited.

Blaise frowned at him and looked at him oddly.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I need to talk to him."

"Talk? Since when do you and Draco talk? And when did you start calling him Draco?"

"Can you just tell him I'll be in the next carriage and I want to talk?"

Blaise looked at him for another second before he groaned in realisation and rolled his eyes.

"You're the one he sneaks out to see at night."

Harry didn't bother answering, it hadn't really been a question and he was sure Blaise could see the truth in his eyes.

"Fuck! I didn't need to know that. I'll tell him you're looking for him." Blaise sighed and went back into the carriage.

"That never gets any less awkward." Harry muttered to himself, going in the next carriage to wait for Draco.

He was jittery with excitement as he paced back and forth, bouncing on the balls of his feet. A few minuted passed and he was getting nervous. What if Blaise had changed his mind and not told Draco? Movement outside the door subdued his fears and he sighed in relief when Draco walked through the door.

Harry's breath caught in his throat and before he could say anything, Draco had jumped on him. He stumbled backwards and nearly dropped Draco but luckily he managed to fall onto the seat roughly with Draco securely in his arms and on his lap.

"You really shouldn't treat me so roughly." Draco said, after being jostled from the fall.

"You really shouldn't jump on me without warning."

Draco shrugged and shifted so he was more comfortable, straddling Harry and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. Harry smiled and wrapped Draco securely in his arms, holding him as if afraid he would disappear.

The looked at each other for a moment before Draco made the first move and leaned forward, capturing Harry's lips with his. The kiss was soft and gentle, reminding Harry of their first. Moaning softly, Harry sucked on Draco's bottom lip and encouraged him to deepen the kiss.

Draco got the message and the kiss turned rough and demanding, teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance which Harry eventually won. Draco groaned and grinded his hips down desperate for friction, causing Harry to pull away breathless.

"Why did you stop? Come back." Draco whined, leaning forward to resume the kiss.

Harry dodged the searching lips with a laugh so Draco kissed his ear instead.

"Wait, there's something I want to show you." he protested.

Draco sighed heavily but sat back, balancing on Harry's knees.

"This had better be as good as your cock because I never thought my own boyfriend would cock block me."

Harry didn't answer, just rolled his eyes at Draco's pouting and after unhooking Draco's arms, began to unbutton his shirt.

"I change my mind, this could be interesting." Draco smirked, staring at the smooth expanse of creamy white skin slowly being revealed. He reached out a hand to stroke the collar bone but got his hand slapped away.

"Just looking. No touching." Harry scolded.

Draco rolled his eyes but did what he was told. Harry undid the final button and let the shirt hang open so Draco had a clear view of his nipple ring.

"Holy shit." Draco whispered, shocked and eyes wide in lust.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked, unsure of Draco's reaction.

"Like it? It's fucking brilliant!"

Draco couldn't take his eyes off it. He was right, Harry did look hot with a nipple ring and all he wanted to do was touch it.

"Can I touch it?" he asked, remembering what Harry had said before.

"Yes. Now you can touch."

Draco bit his lips in anticipation and ghosted a fingertip over the metal bar, warm from Harry's skin. Without hesitating he licked a wet strip up his chest and nibbled on Harry's collar bone. Harry moaned at the onslaught of attention and leaned back, enjoying Draco ministrations.

"Fuck." he panted harshly when Draco suckled on his nipple.

His nipples had always been sensitive but a tug on the piercing caused a pull that sent shockwaves to his cock which in turn twitched leaked pre-cum. That added to the fact he hadn't had sexual contact with anything other then his hand for weeks meant he was ready to cum just from Draco sucking his nipples.

"Fuck! That piercing is the best idea I've had in a long time." Harry groaned, bucking his hips up.

"Technically it was my idea but I agree." Draco pointed out.

Draco pulled away and blew air over the peaked nipples, enjoying Harry's reaction. Harry decided his hands could be doing something much more productive and began reaching under Draco's shirt, scraping nails over his stomach.

"Need you now!" Harry whimpered, bucking hips wildly.

His cock was throbbing and was hard enough to be painful and he couldn't believe he had enough blood left in his brain to speak.

"Yes! Oh god yes!"

Draco slid off Harry in a practised move and in the time it took Harry to realise what was happening, his pants and underwear were around his ankles. Draco ripped his own pants down in record time and Harry was glad neither of them were in their robes yet.

It would have made things much more difficult. Draco's cock sprung free and slapped wetly against his stomach. He was harder then Harry had ever seen him, his usually pale cock was a deep red and his stomach shone with the product of his arousal. Draco settled himself back on Harry's lap and kissed him passionately.

"Aren't you going to take your shirt off?" Harry asked when he pulled away for air.

"No time, I want your cock and I want it in me now!" Draco explained, desperation making his voice husky.

It took a moment for Draco's words to sink in through the hazy fog of lust surrounding Harry's mind.

"Are you sure?"

Harry would be the first to admit they had sex a lot but Draco had only bottomed twice before.

"Fuck yes!" Draco keened, rubbing his ass teasingly up and down Harry's shaft.

Harry swore loudly when the head of cock dragged over Draco's hole and he was pretty sure he nearly blacked out. Pre-cum slicked the way as they rutted against each other. Draco spat in his hand and used it to slick Harry's cock before reaching around and spreading his ass cheeks and sliding down onto Harry's hard length.

His breathing came in jerky pants and moans as Harry entered him. It hurt like fuck and at one point the could have sworn he was going to split open, but he closed his eyes and used his body weight to take Harry fully inside him. When he felt Harry's balls brushing against his ass he stopped moving and settled once more on Harry's lap.

Harry's head was thrown back and staring at the ceiling blankly, using all his self control to keep his hips still. Every cell in his body was screaming at him to pound in to Draco heat roughly but the last rational part of his brain was reminding him how much pain Draco would be in.

Slowly he focused on Draco and was stunned at what he saw. Draco was writhing on top of him, eyes closed and hips thrusting unconsciously, small whimpers escaping him. At that point all rationality left him and all he was left with was the desire to fuck the beautiful boy on top of him and cum screaming his name. Draco became impatient with Harry's lack of participation.

"Fuck me Harry! Please move, I need you to move!" he begged, desperate and shaking with need.

Harry knew neither of them would last long. No more than a few minutes once he started moving so he had to make it good. He gripped Draco's hips tight enough to leave bruises so he could thrust as hard as he wanted without having to worry about throwing Draco off his lap.

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes!"

"Want me to come inside you?"

"Yes!" Draco cried out as a particularly rough thrust battered his prostate.

"Scream louder. Let everyone hear what a little slut you are." Harry growled, knowing Draco enjoyed dirty talk.

"Fuck! Harry harder! Harder!" Draco screamed, voice cracking slightly.

Harry was glad the carriages were sound proof because despite what he said, only he was aloud to hear Draco screaming. Draco's tight heat was making his mind spin and he knew he was about to cum but he also knew Draco hasn't there yet.

"Lean forward." Harry gasped.

Draco did and it forced their chest together, Draco's weeping cock trapped between their stomachs. That was all the added friction Draco needed and with a gargled warning he came pulling, Harry with him. He whimpered as Harry exploded inside him, filling him with warm cum while his own covered their stomachs and causing them to slide against each other.

Exhausted, sweaty and covered in cum their bodies went boneless and Draco just lay on top of Harry. Their foreheads pressed together and breath mingling, they recovered slowly and waiting for their breathing to return to normal.

"Fuck that was good." Draco whispered softly, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I never want to be away from you for that long again."

"Me either. It was hell. Although if the sex is that good after time apart, it might be worth it."

Harry smiled tiredly. He stroked his hand up and down Draco's arm, before cupping his cheek. Draco sighed and nuzzled into the loving touch.

"Come on babe. We have to move, people will get suspicious if we're gone much longer."

Draco sighed but used the last of his strength to kneel up and couldn't contain a small noise of pain when Harry's penis slipped out of him and flopped heavily against his thigh.

"Fuck that hurts." Draco cursed while sliding off Harry and standing up.

"Sorry." Harry murmured, guilt flooding him when he saw Draco in pain and the beginning of bruises on his upper thighs.

"Don't be. It was just what I needed." Draco assured him, bending down and kissing him sweetly.

He moved back and pulled his pants up, wincing slightly.

"I can't believe I'm going to be covered in cum all night."

"You're not the only one." Harry pointed out.

"Oh please. You have a bit on your chest. I literally have it dripping from me."

Harry shrugged and pulled him own pants up as well a quickly buttoning his shirt. "Now you know what I feel like when we have a quickie in between classes." he laughed, moving over to Draco.

"Oh and since when does Blaise know about us?" Draco asked with a smirk.

Harry blushed and avoided eye contact. It hadn't been his place to tell one of Draco's friends out them but he had been desperate.

"Hey, I'm not mad." Draco assured him.

"Still, I was wrong to tell Blaise. It was just the first thing I thought of." Harry admitted.

"It's alright. Just next time, run it by me?"

"Promise."

"So, on to more pressing matters. What's the chance of your godfather murdering me for deflowering his godson?"

"Draco don't say 'deflowering' it's weird. And Sirius is actually very excited to meet you. I think I should be more worried about seeing Lucius again."

"I promise he won't try to kill you this time." Draco smirked. "It's my mother you have to worry about."

"Thanks babe." Harry muttered sarcastically.

"Think of it this way. You won't have to deal with them until graduation and that's ages away."

***TIME BREAK * TIME BREAK * TIME BREAK * TIME BREAK * TIME BREAK * TIME BREAK * TIME BREAK * **

"Can you believe we're graduating?" Hermione whispered as the last of the parents filtered into the Great Hall.

Harry shook his head dumbly as he stared out into the sea of people, astonished at the sheer volume of people. The entire Hall was full, a feat Harry had never thought possible. Looking out he saw the Weasley family first, they were hard to miss, eight points of flaming orange hair.

Next he spotted Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, mainly because he was so used to looking for Draco's platinum hair that his eyes found them almost naturally.

And last but not least he saw Sirius sitting in the front row next to Remus and Tonks, waving madly to get Harry's attention. He waved back enthusiastically, laughing when Remus scolded Sirius after he narrowly missed a smack in the face from Sirius's flailing hand.

He turned his attention to his class mates. They were all seated on a stage that over looked the guests and Harry had as hard time finding familiar faces due to their graduation robes.

They didn't have the house colours on them and students had been allowed to sit where they wanted, he guessed it was meant to make them feel more like one group instead of four separate houses but all it really accomplished was make it a pain in the ass for him to find Draco. Eventually he gave up after his neck started hurting from stretching to look over everyone else's heads.

McGonagall was on the lookout for the beginnings of any trouble and Harry saw her scanning the crowd. He couldn't blame her for being a little paranoid, but Fed and George were under the watchful eye of their mother and Sirius knew how important this day was to him, he wouldn't do anything stupid, ex-Marauder or not.

"Harry are you listening to me?" Hermione demanded loud enough to earn a frown from McGonagall.

"Sorry Mione, spaced out." Harry apologised, turning his attention to her. "What did you say?"

"I was just saying how much I'm going to miss this place."

"So will I Hermione." he smiled sadly.

Dumbledore rose from his seat and made his way onto the stage and Harry was amazed at his ability to silence a crowd just by standing there but he supposed it came with being a teacher for fifty odd years.

"Welcome guests, family, friends and teachers. Tonight I have the extreme honour of presenting you with our seventh year graduates. These past years have been hard on all of us but even in the dark times that recently surrounded us, these students behind me are the best young witches and wizards I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Professor McGonagall will assist me in handing out the certificates."

Harry tunned out as students were called up one by one to receive the tightly rolled piece of parchment and a handshake, only paying enough attention to hear his own name be called out. When it was he stood up and moved on auto pilot.

It finally hit him. This was it, the end. As soon as reached out and took the certificate he was no longer a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sitting down once more he stared at the parchment clenched tightly in his hands.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Yeah." he answered quietly and oddly enough, he was.

He was scared shitless but he was alright. Hogwarts had been his home since he was eleven, the one place he felt accepted. Gryffindor had been his family, the only people who had stood by him through everything. But he realised that wasn't true anymore.

He had a family, the Weasleys were his family. Sirius and Remus were his family. He had a home with Draco, who he knew would always be there for him. He had Ron and Hermione, his best friends. He didn't need Hogwarts anymore.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." he answered more confidently.

Hermione opened her mouth to ask something else when Dumbledore's voice drowned her out.

"It is now my extreme pleasure to present to these people behind me not as students but as fully fledged witches and wizards!"

The Hall erupted in cheers and applause. The sound was deafening, more a continuous roar than anything else but Harry could still hear Sirius wolf whistling over the crowd.

"We did it!" Hermione squealed, launching herself at Ron.

Harry smiled at them and waited for everyone to start moving before he made his way over to Sirius. Sirius was standing there waiting for him, beaming like every other proud parent and Harry realised Sirius was more his dad than James, the man he had never known was.

Before he could dwell too much about that particular thought, Sirius swept him up into a bone crushing hug.

"I am so proud of you."

He released Harry a moment later who was then quickly pulled into a hug by Remus, then Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Ginny, Fred and finally George. Finally he was allowed to breathe again when the Weasley family turned their sights on Hermione and tormenting Ron. He was talking to Remus when a pair of hands cover eyes and a chin rested on his shoulder.

"Guess who." voice growled.

He knew instantly who it was, he knew Draco's touch better then his own.

"Snape you horny devil, I told you after graduation." he whispered lustfully but still loud enough for everyone to hear which wasn't hard considering the people around him had gone silent at Draco's presence.

"Ewwww…that's sick Harry." Draco murmured, pulling away and turning Harry to face him.

Harry laughed as Draco pulled a disgusted face and wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's neck.

"Oh, it's you. Well you're no Snape, but you'll do." he teased, kissing Draco to muffle his protest.

The entire Weasley family apart from Ron were staring at them in shock, while Sirius was smirking and Remus's dumb struck look. It was more than a little uncomfortable but Harry decided to just act like kissing Draco in front a large group of people was absolutely normal.

Draco pulled away first, very aware of his parents twin glares. Besides the Snape thing was freaking him out.

"Do you really think Snape is attractive?" he asked Harry seriously, more curious than anything.

"He's not unattractive. If he wasn't such a grumpy bastard all the time and wiped that scowl of his face he'd actually be quite handsome." Harry answered truthfully.

"Harry!" Sirius whined, reminding him they were surrounded by people.

Harry blushed a bright red before looking over Draco shoulder and seeing Lucius and Narcissa wide eyes and staring at the both.

"Shit. You're dad looks pissed." he whispered to Draco.

"He always looks pissed."

Sirius broke the tension between the adults by starting the conversation.

"It's a been a long time Narcissa."

"Not long enough." she answered stiffly.

"Mother be nice! You promised." Draco hissed.

"Just as charming as your sister was I see." Sirius bit back unfazed.

"Sirius!"

"So Harry, are you Malfoy shagging then?" Fred asked loudly.

"Fred!" Mrs Weasley slapped him on the back of the head.

"What? It's a valid question!"

"Do try to control your spawn Weasley." Lucius drawled.

"That was uncalled for." Remus stepped in.

"No one was asking you werewolf." Narcissa snarked.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"I wasn't talk to you!"

"Blood traitor."

"Do you have to be such a dick?"

"Death Eater!"

"Fuck." Harry muttered as the argument broke out. He wasn't even sure who was yelling what at the moment.

Draco and Harry both sighed and ducked off to the sidelines. If they wanted to behave like children, they weren't going to stop them.

"I see some very interesting Christmas dinners ahead of us."

"Yep. We're going to have to confiscate their wands at the door or our house will be nothing but ashes." Harry agreed. "What?" he asked, seeing Draco smiling.

"You said our house. We have a house. We're going to live together."

"Not having second thoughts are you?" he teased.

"Never."

Harry looked around before giving Draco a lustful smile. "You know, this is the last time we're ever going to be at Hogwarts. We'll never have to sneak around again. No more sex in storage closets in between classes."

"Yes, I'm sensing you have a point?"

"Why don't we sneak off and have one last quickie in a storage closet for old times sake?"

"Sounds like a plan." Draco agreed, getting hard at the thought.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

"Lead the way."

wow. i finished it. that one went a lot longer then i had originally planned. but i hoped you enjoyed it. and remember to review.


End file.
